


Cadenas

by Tete93



Series: El Torneo de los Tres Magos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tete93/pseuds/Tete93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco bajó la mirada cuando Luna era arrastrada hacía dentro de la mansión. El mismo chico que la había mirado a los ojos mientras la llamaba fenómeno u otros apodos más creativos e hirientes fue incapaz de sostenerle la mirada mientras ella llevada a la fuerza al sótano de la mansión.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cadenas

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic participa en el minireto de octubre para El Torneo de los Tres Magos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
> 
> La temática de este primer minireto será la expresión de un sentimiento.
> 
> Sentimiento: Lástima
> 
> Palabras: 155
> 
> Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan la pertenece a la señora J. K. Rowling quien creo este maravilloso mundo. Yo aquí no gano ni un knut partido por la mitad.

Draco bajó la mirada cuando Luna era arrastrada hacía dentro de la mansión. El mismo chico que la había mirado a los ojos mientras la llamaba fenómeno u otros apodos más creativos e hirientes fue incapaz de sostenerle la mirada mientras ella llevada a la fuerza al sótano de la mansión.

Luna sabía que él sentía lástima de ella, pero no podía estar más equivocado. Al ser llevada al calabozo ella perdía su libertad física, pero aún conservaba su mente, ella podía pensar lo que deseara.

Él no tenía permitido pensar lo que se le antojara, él también estaba preso en esta mansión al ser obligado a hacer cosas que claramente no quería, y a recibir a gente en su hogar a la que claramente temía.

Y a pesar de ser ella quien iba encadenada, fue Luna quien sintió lástima de Draco, ya que las cadenas físicas son más fáciles de romper que las mentales.


End file.
